lufanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Navy Bones
Navy Bones is a Stromling Admiral and captain of the Falling Stormfig. Biography Navy Bones was once a notorious pirate captain who sailed the seas of the LEGO Universe in his ship, the Falling Stormfig. In addition to plundering and looting every coastal settlement he could find, Navy Bones was a skilled and reputed master builder. He spent his entire life erecting structures on his private property, a planet chunk satellite of Gnarled Forest now known as Dead Fig's Cove. Tragedy fell upon Navy Bones when he was finally captured by a group of Sentinels during one of his coastal raids. He spent numerous years in prison while Duke Exeter and Hael Storm debated on the pirate captain's fate. Duke argued that Captain Bones was a loose cannon and had to be stopped; Hael felt kinship with the pirate and declared that his creations at Dead Fig's Cove helped keep Maelstrom forces at bay. In the end, Duke agreed to grant Navy Bones a pardon. Unfortunately, during his years in prison, Navy Bones was unable to continue building at Dead Fig's Cove, leaving the property vulnerable to Maelstrom attack. When the pirate captain returned, he found his property devastated. Every single one of his creations, his entire life's work, was gone. Navy Bones was heartbroken and furious, and these negative emotions allowed the Darkitect to easily manipulate him. Navy Bones was approached by a mysterious Minifig cloaked in shadow and wearing a top hat. He was informed that the Sentinels were the ones responsible for destroying Dead Fig's Cove. Navy Bones readily believed the mysterious Minifig and, embittered, vowed to never build again. Then, through a excruciatingly painful process, he tore out his own Creative Spark and buried it in Dead Fig's Cove. The Darkitect was free to turn the pirate captain into a Stromling Admiral. To be continued... Abilities and Traits Even though he is a minion of the Maelstrom, Navy Bones still retains a distinct personality and intelligence. Navy Bones is a harsh captain who frequently whips his Stromling Pirate crewmen whenever they cannot complete a task. Although he bitterly hates Sentinel Faction, his preference of sea travel means that he most frequently comes in conflict with Venture League and the pirates of Gnarled Forest. Little pleases Navy Bones more than bringing pain and suffering upon others, perhaps as a result of the pain and suffering he endured shortly before becoming a Stromling Admiral. Like most Stromling Admirals, Navy Bones has a grappling hook and chain in place of his right hand. However, his left hand has been replaced by two cutlasses which he uses as a crab-like claw. Being a Stromling, he does not need to breathe to survive and as a result often travels underwater to sneak up upon enemy ships. It is said that the Creative Spark of Navy Bones is still buried at Dead Fig's Cove, and Navy Bones cannot be truly killed until his spark has been extinguished, making him a nearly-invincible foe. Trivia *Navy Bones is a tribute to the Pirates of the Caribbean character Davy Jones.